1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna system for wireless communication device, and more particularly, to an antenna system capable of enhancing isolation between juxtaposed slot antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products with wireless communication functionalities utilize antennas to emit and receive radio waves, to transmit or exchange radio signals, so as to access a wireless communication network. Therefore, to facilitate a user's access to the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should maximize its bandwidth within a permitted range, while minimizing physical dimensions to accommodate the trend for smaller-sized electronic products. Additionally, with the advance of wireless communication technology, electronic products may be configured with an increasing number of antennas, to support multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology or transmission requirement of multiple communication systems.
When an electronic product is configured with multiple antennas under a limited space, a basic requirement includes that these antennas are independent, do not affect each other, and have good isolation. Therefore, how to reduce mutual coupling between antennas becomes one of the industry goals. However, in the limited space, to enhance the isolation of the antennas and simultaneously maintain throughput of MIMO must increase design complexity. Therefore, it is a common goal in the industry to design antennas that suit both transmission demands, as well as dimension and functionality requirements.